scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Story Series (Davidchannel's Style)
Cartoon Story (Davidchannel's Style) Series is a cartoon spoof movie created by Davidchannel. It is a parody of the 1995-2019 Walt Disney Pixar film, Toy Story Series. Cast: * Woody - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Buzz Lightyear - Danny Phantom * Mr. Potato Head - Mr. Eugene H. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * Slinky Dog - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Rex - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Hamm - Tantor (Tarzan) * Mrs. Potato Head - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jessie - Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Bullseye - Buck (Home on the Range) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Kevin, Carl and Dave (Minions) * Bo Beep - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Sarge - Commander Wolffe (Star Wars) * Sarge's Soldiers - Clone Troopers (Star Wars) * Andy Davis - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Teenage Andy Davis - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) * Mrs. Davis - Rita Loud (The Loud House) * Molly - Lily (The Loud House) * Young Molly Davis - Lola Loud (The Loud House) * Adult Sid Phillips - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Sid Phillips - Quico (El Chavo; animated) * Hannah - Phoebe (El Chavo; animated) * Scud - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Buster - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Old Buster - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Al McWhiggin - Abis Mal (Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar) * Stinky Pete the Prospector - Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) * Wheezy - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Utility Belt Buzz - Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Zurg - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Barbie - Star Butterfly (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Ken - Marco Diaz (Star Vs. The Forces of Evil) * Big Baby - The Boss Baby * Twitch - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Stretch - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Chunk - Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Sparks - Candy Cadet (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) * Chatter Telephone - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) * Bookworm - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Jack-in-the-Box - Timon (The Lion King) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Bonnie Anderson - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Chuckles - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Mr Pricklepants - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Trixie - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) * Buttercup - Donkey (Shrek) * Dolly - Applejack (Human) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Peas-in-the-Pods - Gumball, Darwin and Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Other Cast * Lenny - Sid (Ice Age) * RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Rocky Gilbrat - Wreck-It Ralph * Etch - Fear (Inside Out) * Mr. Spell - Spongebob Squarepants * Troll Dolls - Bidybabs (Sister Location) * Chosen Squeeze Aliens - Minions (Despicable Me) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Emilia (Sítio do Picapau Amarelo!; 2012)/Ruber's Griffin (Quest For Camelot) * Baby Face - Adventure Ennard (FNAF World) * Legs - Pennywise (IT; 2017) * Hand-in-the-Box - Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Roller Bob - Jafar (Aladdin) * Frog - Jean Bob (The Swan Princess) * Jingle Joe - Ruber (Quest For Camelot) * Ducky - Donald Duck (Disney) * Rockmobile - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Walking Car - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Burned Rag Roll - Debbie (Hotel Transylvania: The Series) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Toothless (How to Train your Dragon) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) * Sally Doll - Applebloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Geri the Cleaner - Gru (Despicable Me) * Barbie Girls - Various Princesses * Tour Guide Barbie - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Emily - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Amy - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Mulan * Flik - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) * Heimlich - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Trash Can Toys - Nightmares Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's 4) * Totoro - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Bonnie's Mom - Melody (Gravity Falls) * Daisy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's Frosted Flakes) * Broken Toy Train - Thomas the Tank Engine * Rabbit Doll - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Rainbow Toy Bird - Groundhog (Bambi 2) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur & Little Robot Toy - ¿¿??? * Garbage Men (Hunters) - Kago and Uto (Tarzan 2) * Garbage Toys (Animal Inhabitants) - ¿¿?? * El Toro - El Toro (Timon and Pumbaa) * Ducky - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Bunny - Snuffy (Sesame Street) * Forky - Timon (The Lion King) Category:Davidchannel Category:Movie-spoof Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs